


Missing Feeling

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Series: Imagine That [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-14 18:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason couldn't help that feel that there was something he was missing. No. No, it wasn't something, it was someone. </p><p>Someone was missing and Jason couldn't remember who it was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Imagine A Feeling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hisbabygirl18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hisbabygirl18/gifts).



> Sorry about spelling, guys. Hope you like this chapter. Based off the prompt by Hisbabygirl18; "He feels like that a lot. So how about this, either Jason or Bruce walk by the house and see him in the window or outside and adopt him? Or you know Jason would just take him cause. Jason. Anyway love this cause I remember the show and thought it was cool when I was younger. Lol so great idea.  
> Yes please continue with more."

\---

Jason couldn't help that feel that there was something he was missing. No. No, it wasn't something, it was someone. 

Someone was missing and Jason couldn't remember who it was. 

He tried to talk to Bruce about it but the man was as cold as ever, refusing to talk and when he did he would simply tell Jason to forget about it. 

So he tried to speak to Dick as he often did after he failed to get anywhere with Bruce. 

His big brother who was so full of life seemed to lose all the energy he had only moments ago. He wouldn't talk to him about it, just like Bruce, but he admitted that there was something missing. Something or maybe someone but he couldn't put his finger on it. 

So Jason did what the whole family did in a situation like this. 

He went to Alfred. 

The nagging feeling only got worse as he moved closer to Alfred's kitchen scattered half memory's dancing round his mind of someone else that should have been there, that should have been helping Alfred. 

But. But this couldn't be right, Alfred doesn't need help. The boys them selves rarely helped in the kitchen. 

But the thoughts of that someone else being there were almost, right in a way. 

\---

"Hey Alfred?"

"Yes Master Jason?"

"Can we. I mean. Well. Uhm. Can we talk?"

"Certainly Sir, what is it that is on your mind?"

\---

Alfred was some help, but as cryptic as always he gave Jason a map to a small town that was far away from Gotham. He didn't tell Jason why he was sending him there. But he did say he would know when he got there. 

So with that amazingly confusing message Jason left. 

As usual he didn't tell Bruce or Dick where he was going, but they were used to that by now. He left the explaining to Alfred, because everyone knows that you always tell Alfred the truth. 

\---


	2. The Old Imaginary House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason had spent the last few days just walking around the town. He could feel something in the pit of his stomach that was completely different from the feeling of the Pit or his own emotions. 
> 
> It was a feeling of something more. 
> 
> And it was pulling him towards an old house that looked like it shouldn't be standing. 
> 
> The windows didn't match and the walls were painted a variety of different colours, that were so similar at the same time, the building could have only have made any sense to a child. In fact, it looked like it was something that had been plucked straight out of a child's head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So chapter two...
> 
> Chapter three will be up in the next few days. 
> 
> Hope you guys like the update.

\---

Jason had spent the last few days just walking around the town. He could feel something in the pit of his stomach that was completely different from the feeling of the Pit or his own emotions. 

It was a feeling of something more. 

And it was pulling him towards an old house that looked like it shouldn't be standing. 

The windows didn't match and the walls were painted a variety of different colours, that were so similar at the same time, the building could have only have made any sense to a child. In fact, it looked like it was something that had been plucked straight out of a child's head. 

Jason would stand on the opposite side of the street. His old leather jacket pulled close to his body and a cigarette hanging from his lips. 

\---

On the third day he was stood there he faintly heard people talking. 

"Is he there again, Frankie?"

"Yeah he's there again."

"Do you want me to call anyone, the cops maybe?"

"No, no. It's okay. I wonder what he wants."

He left soon after he heard the muted conversation. 

He thought that it was pretty stupid not to call the cops, but he reminded himself this wasn't Gotham. He was happy that the cops hadn't been called, he wouldn't have been able to explain it himself, even he didn't know what he was doing there. But what he did know was that he had to go inside. 

\---

The next day he was back, it was getting dark and a red haired woman had seen him from her place at the window, she haven't said anything but her feelings of confusion and worry were clear on her face. 

He was smoking again, adding to the growing pile of smoked cigarette ends that were next to his feet that had grown over the last couple of days. 

But then he looked over and saw him in a window and nothing mattered anymore. 

He was just as Jason's broken memory's reminded him.

His eyes were a vivid blue that could be seen even over such a distance. His pale skin was almost ghostly, his hair was messy and wild but still the raven black that his memory provided him with. 

Everything came crashing back to him.

Tim. 

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about spelling, guys. Hope you like this chapter. Based off the prompt by Hisbabygirl18; "He feels like that a lot. So how about this, either Jason or Bruce walk by the house and see him in the window or outside and adopt him? Or you know Jason would just take him cause. Jason. Anyway love this cause I remember the show and thought it was cool when I was younger. Lol so great idea.  
> Yes please continue with more."


	3. Images Of Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His feet were carrying him over the road before his brain could even register the unintentional movement. He walked bight up to the large and somehow intimidating door in the hit orange porch. 
> 
> And he paused. Frozen in place. 
> 
> What if he was wrong?
> 
> What if Tim didn't want to see him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:
> 
> For Hisbabygirl18.  
> Sorry about spelling, guys. Hope you like this chapter. Based off the prompt by Hisbabygirl18; "He feels like that a lot. So how about this, either Jason or Bruce walk by the house and see him in the window or outside and adopt him? Or you know Jason would just take him cause. Jason. Anyway love this cause I remember the show and thought it was cool when I was younger. Lol so great idea.  
> Yes please continue with more."

\---

His feet were carrying him over the road before his brain could even register the unintentional movement. He walked bight up to the large and somehow intimidating door in the hit orange porch. 

And he paused. Frozen in place. 

What if he was wrong?

What if Tim didn't want to see him?

What if Tim wanted him to leave?

What is Tim was angry?

What id he was upset? 

What if he was wrong?

What if.

What if. 

What if. 

That was a lot of what ifs. 

He couldn't base his decision on what ifs. He knocked on the door a dull pain in his knuckles and thoughts buzzing round in his head. 

Before he could think and over think his session the door opened to reveal the red haired woman wearing a green hoodie and a smile plastered on her face. 

"Hello! Welcome to Foster's Home for Ima- Hey!"

She was cut of mid sentence ad Jason pushed past her and headed in the direction heed seen Tim in. 

Someone was yelling behind him but he carried on walking. 

He turned a corner in the hallway. Pictures on the walls barely registering in his mind, footsteps were becoming rushed and heavy. 

He walked to an old door that dint match the houses structure and he stopped. 

Someone walk oped in to his back but he was moving forward again. 

Tim turned around his big baby blue eyes wide in shock, his hands had automatically wrapped around himself in a involuntarily reassuring manor. 

Jason stepped forward, Tim's name slipping from his lips causing a hopeful light to enter his eyes as he gazed over at Jason before he launched himself at his big brother. 

Jason wrapped his arms protectively around Tim pulling him close to his body as Tim's shoulders began to shake with his chocked sobs. He curled around Tim as they sunk down to the floor together. 

Jason pressed his face in to Tim's shoulder and began to whisper reassurances in his ear. "Babybird I remember. I remember. I forgot. Oh God. I'm so sorry I forgot. Babybird I remember. And I'm not going anywhere. Tim. Timmy. Little brother. I'm here now. It's all okay. I. I remember."

They stayed like that as the other imaginary friends began to crowd around the two that had seemed to collapse in to each other. 

\---

"Is that Tim's-"

"Yeah. Yeah it is."

"He came back?"

"I. I guess he did."

\---

The red haired woman pushed her way through the crowd that had formed. 

She paused and took one long look at the two that were on the floor, before pushing the colourful friends out of the door. 

\---

"But-"

"No. Buts Bloo, now go."

"Fra-"

"Still no Bloo. Leave them to them alone."

"COCOAA COCOOO!"

"NO."

\---

The doors were pushed closed behind the strange group that were pushed out of the even stranger door. 

There was several muffled thumps as they fell to the ground still protesting at the treatment they were receiving from the short woman. She turned around and hesitantly approached the two that were now turning to face her. 

Tim's face was shinning with his shed tears. Jason was still wrapped around Tim, only now Tim was holding on to him as well. 

Frankie sighed running a hand over her face, she looked down at the two in front of her. 

"We'll it looked like we all need to have a long talk."

\---

Now in a large office sat on small chairs in front of a little grey haired old lady, who had been introduced as Madam Foster by a large grey rabbit in a top hat. 

Many of the friends that watched as Jason walked down the hall with his arm around Tim's shoulders to keep him close was reacting, or as it was not reacting in any extreme way to the surroundings. 

Tim himself had accepted that they were real, that he could be real. He haven't reacted in the way some people had when they first saw the friends. It was strange, but so were they so that let it pass unquestioned. 

When the rabbit had led them to the office with the old woman where arrangements were being made. 

Jason wanted to take Tim home with him, and Tim wanted to go home with Jason. But the two woman were hesitant to let Tim go after being forgotten. 

But Mr Herriman, as Jason had been informed the rabbit was named, down right refused to let Tim go with Jason as he had already been forgotten once and didn't want Tim to have to go through something so traumatic again if he was to be left forgotten again. 

But eventually after agreements and compromises were made by all of the people in the office, an agreeable arrangement was reached. 

If Jason was to return by the next night then Tim could go with him. 

Tim was nervous about the arrangement, unwilling to let go of the only member of his family that had looked for him and found him. But Jason was confident that the agreement would get them both together and on their way back to Gotham again. 

\---

"Jay, I don't know. What of-"

"No Tim it will be okay."

"But-"

"No buts Tim." Jason sighed running his hands through his hair before he smiled brightly at the smaller boy in front of him and began to shrug off his large leather jacket. Tim's eyes widened as Jason began to dress him in the jacket when he didn't react to it being passed to him. Jason pulled him in to a tight hug, smiling fondly at Tim. 

"Now I have two things to come back for." He said before he turned to jog away. 

Tim stood drowned in the jacket watching as Jason left. Smiling he pulled the jacket closer to himself surrounding himself in the warmth that lingered from Jason, the familiars scent of his brother surrounding him. 

He felt safe. 

He felt reassured. 

He felt real. 

Jason would be back. He just knew it. 

\---

The next day Jason was knocking on the huge doors in the too bright porch as he waited for an answer at the door. 

He smiled when he saw Tim's hopeful face looking up at him still swimming in the too big jacket. 

"Hey."

"Hey."

\---

With Tim slipping on the the large red motorcycle behind Jason and pulled on a spare helmet Jason smiled behind his own helmet. Tim turned and waved one last time before he hugged his big brother from behind, feeling safe knowing that he was with Jason. 

Jason's motorcycle roared to life, they were heading home. They were going back to Gotham. 

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anndddd chapter threeeee. 
> 
> Sorry again about the spelling... If you see any mistakes leave a comment, please try to be kind, and I'll get round to changeling it. :)
> 
> If you guys have anymore prompts or have anything you want to add, just leave a comment and ill see what I can do. 
> 
> Do you want the verse to continue?


End file.
